Pain No One Sees
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: Romano had a hard time loving and being loved. Growing up he always planned to take his own life, but fate seemed to think differently. Fate gave him a handsome Spaniard to save him. *Warning blood, cutting, near death experience, language, and yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I don't own Hetalia, story plot comes from my crazy mind.

So I rewrote some of the story. Got's me a beta too.

* * *

Out of all the emotions in the world, pain and anger were the hardest to read on the Italian's face. No one could see the pain forming deep within Romano's heart. Not even Spain, who spends the most time with him, could see the damage the country had inflicted on himself over time. Years have gone by without anyone catching on. Italy was the only person who knew about Romano's self-inflicted mutilations. Every day he would place a new cut on his arm. His self-harm became worse over time, even to the point where he found himself passing out while visiting his brother during the afternoon. After an hour of being knocked out, he woke up with surprise as his brother began to examine his scars.

"Lovino, look at what you're doing!" his younger Italian brother screamed in shock.

Italy grabbed the craved arm and forced his brother to look at what he had done wrong. "I know you're hurting, but this is not the way to express how you feel."

Romano pulled his arm away while trying to change the subject, "What am I doing? What about you? You're hanging around with that potato bastard all the time!" the man began to scream at his brother. Deep down Romano knew his brother was right. He hated seeing his brother worry about him. He's the oldest. HE should be the one worrying about Italy and not the other way around.

The easy going Italian who would never start a fight began to argue with his brother. "This is about you, not me! All I want to do is give you a helping hand!" he trailed on before pulling out a green book, which looked like some sort of journal, from his bag and giving it to his brother. "You can express yourself in this. Lovino, I don't want to lose you," Italy whimpered. "I don't know what I would do if I lost the only blood I have left. You and I promised that we would take of each other. How can you do that when you're hurting yourself? What is it that has caused you to do this?" he cried out as he re-examined the cuts on his brother's arm.

Romano began to scream. "Being alone! Have you ever known what it's like to be alone? Wait… you don't! You're loved by everyone! You can draw, paint, clean, and you do what you're told while I wait for someone to at least acknowledge me! Everyone could see Grandpa Rome loved you more. He loved you so much he made me promise that I would give up my life for you. A no good selfish little crybaby. No one gives a rat's ass about me, not even you!"

That statement began to hurt Italy. "You're my older brother. I always look up to you even if you are a total dick," Italy sobbed while insulting his brother in a casual manner. "And what about Spain? He's always been there for you!"

"Stop," Romano pleaded.

"He stills lets you live with him!"

"Stop," he asked again.

"He put his life in danger to save you from Turkey!"

"DAMN IT! I SAID STOP!" Romano screeched in rage as he slapped his brother across the face. He watched as Italy's eyes widened from the sudden impact. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Lovino," Italy rubbed his face. He was on the verge of tears again. "Why?"

Romano rolled over, trying to hide his shame. "I love him so much. It hurts to love someone who doesn't notice me. Why must I hurt so much? It's not fair!"

Italy sat next to his brother and burrowed his face into his brother's back. "You don't need this. We have each other. That's all we need Lovino. No one else…just us!"

Romano was happy that someone still cared about him. Turning around, Romano kissed his brother's forehead. "Feliciano…Thank you."

A smile spread across Italy's face.

…

These events in Romano's life had occurred during the Second World War. Many things had changed from then. Romano stopped cutting for his brother's sake and started to write in his journal, but still his life got overwhelming like the night before. Italy finally told Romano that he and Germany were dating behind his back for five years. He was mad at first, blind with rage and what one might have called jealousy toward his cheery brother and the happiness he and his boyfriend were sharing, but as the day went on he became more afraid. He was worried that the only person in the world who knew his pain was abandoning him and leaving him for the man who he had always loathed.

Spain had bought Romano a new blade as a present. The strange choice in the gift was probably due to Spain's rather adventurous and laid back nature that caused him to share stories and objects about his former Conquistador past with the Italian, yet Romano had pushed such thoughts aside and focused instead on the sharpened edge of the blade now resting in his hands.

_Come on you can do this. A deep enough cut will stop all your pain! _

His internal struggle began to increase before climaxing with Romano sweeping the blade across the first few layers of his flesh. The cuts slowly became deeper along with the time.

_No more suffering…_

He began to whimper as the pain got unbearable.

_Stop being so weak. You can do this! _

The blood began to pour out faster.

_Come on you're almost there! _

"AGH, MERDA!" Romano screamed while catching Spain's voice of his ex-owner made the Italian stop in his tracks,

"Are you alright in there?" Spain asked while knocking on his bedroom door. "I heard you scream from down the hall!"

"I'm fine," Romano dropped what he was doing. "I was just making my bed and I fell."

_Damn, why did he have to come now?_

The Spaniard shrugged as if it were normal for Romano to do such a thing. "Ok then…oh! Hey Lovino? Do you want to pick some Tomatoes with me? They look like they are ready to pick. I know you don't have to do what I say anymore, but I still would love it if you came outside with me. It's a very nice day!" he exclaimed. Spain would do anything to get Romano to be with him. He grew to love the little Italian over the years, but he thought Romano hated him, so he never tried to push the relationship with him.

_If I say no he'll know something is up. _

Looking at his arms he ran to the sink and started to wash the blood off. "I'll be down in five." Romano wrapped the bleeding wounds up making sure he covered his arms before he walked outside. Romano was happy since this was a chance for him and Spain to spend time together. Lately Spain would go to Prussia's house for many hours. He started to get the feeling that they were going out. He tried to get over his crush but with no avail.

Spain was already picking the ripped fruit when Romano got there. Romano adored how gentle he was with the delicate tomatoes.

_He's so kind with everything he does._

"I hear that Ludwig and your brother are going out." Spain blurted out.

_Good feeling gone. _

"So?" Romano grabbed one of the tomatoes and ate it in an angry fashion.

"Aren't you happy?"

"NO! It's just more trouble for me if they break up. If that potato bastard hurts him I'll hear never ending crying."

"Oh, I see," Spain said before he tossed a tomato to Romano. "This one looks like the sweetest of the bunch. You can have it." He turned back to the bush picking some more tasty treats. "Did you know that Canada and Prussia are going to get married?"

_That's good to hear._

"We are going to have a party for them next week. You can help me if you want."

The Italian didn't answer, leaving Spain to look at him with worry. "I'm sorry," he started. "I forget sometimes that you don't work for me."

He still didn't answer.

"Lovino, did you hear me?" Spain asked before he turned to a fallen Romano. "Lovi!" Spain dropped the basket of tomatoes and ran over to the sick man. He felt his forehead that was hot to the touch. "My little Lovi…why didn't you tell me that you were sick?" He cooed and took Romano back to his room, tucking him in his bed. Spain left to make him something to sooth what he though was a cold.

Romano later woke up to see Spain leaving a bowl of soup for him. Spain didn't sense that he was awake. The Spaniard left without a word. Looking around, he notices that he was in Spain's bed.

_Why must he make me feel this way? Why most you torment me_?

He rolled over trying to block out his loneliness.

"You're up! I made you some soup," Spain came back with a glass of juice. "If you want I can run to the store to buy you some cold med…"

"Go away you bastard! I don't need you to care for me!" Romano yelled.

"Ah…si!" Spain smiled over Romano's recurring insult. "If you need me just call!" he said before he walked out of his room.

_Why must he be so kind to me? All I want is to say that I love you! _

Romano began to cry himself to sleep.

In the other side of his house Spain finished making his make shift bed on the couch. "I wish you knew how much I love you, my little Lovi." He whispered to himself with a smile on his face despite the sudden depression that overcame him. There was not much more he could do during this time, so he decided to fall back onto the hardness of the sofa and waited for the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

I wanted to start anew. I'll have a new chapter out soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Today the little Italian's heart tore in two with every word written down.

'I know no one wants me, everyone would rather have my little brother. Feliciano…why must you be loved like so? I know why. You're kind, nice, and you also do what you're told. I can see that in my own eyes. Even that potato bastard seems to like you…or so he says, but of course his is your…"lover" after all, so no doubt he'd have such feelings for you. Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous of you. I just don't like how I am; cold, mean, and very out spoken. I wish I wasn't like this since I only say hurtful things to people I like or care for. Let's face it you make the better of us two Italian brothers. I want to be like you and tell people how I feel, but what I want the most is for Spain to know how loving I can be.' Romano turned the page to start a new rant. 'I've noticed that pain brings me joy, and when I cut it makes me know that I'm still alive, yet I want to live! Please…ugh, j-just someone find me. I'm all alone amongst these other countries… please, I don't want to die alone! Someone show me that I'm not alone in this world. How I long to be loved by the only person who can make me smile when I'm sad. Even when you wanted my brother instead of me, you still kept me. I love you, Spain! Please love me back! I'm dying…oh save me, I don't want these hurtful feelings anymore. Spain, I love you so much it's killing me! Every day I go on without you knowing how I feel kills me more. I hope you notice eventually, you stupid bastard!'

"Lovino, Romano!" Spain called out from afar. The tomato lover quickly hid his book in his jacket pocket and wiped away his tears. "Why haven't you finished dinner yet? I told you we are hosting a party tonight. Everyone will be here in an hour!" Spain told the Italian in a stern manner. His tone of voice showed he was going in mass hysteria. "Gilbert will kill me if we don't get this one right!"

"Sorry…" Romano whispered.

"What was that?" Spain was to busy setting the table to hear him.

Romano looked at the elegant table then back at Spain. He was smiling while he cleaned every wineglass before it was put on the table. Romano loved how he still is so happy when he is in a rush. Spain looked at Romano, which quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. To cover up how he was checking out the Spaniard Lovino blurted out the first insult that came to mind. "If you don't like how long I'm cooking then you can make it yourself!"

"Lovino! I didn't mean it like that." Antonio pleaded with the angry Italian, "You know I love it when you help me cook."

_Did he just say love? _The Italian breaths started to quicken._ It's not that kind of love Lovino! He just likes your cooking. I have to get out of here. _

"I have to take a shower, finish dinner on your own. Oh one more thing, tell Gilbert to suck it!" Romano ran to his room with tears in his eyes.

_You're a screw up Lovino._

He locked himself in his bathroom. Taking off his clothes he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm a loser and always will be." He studied the old scars on his wrists.

_Why is it that the only time I feel alive is when I cut myself?_

Looking back at his chest he mumbled to himself. "I barely have any muscles. No one would want a weak country like me. Why do I have to be so weak? I can't even fight!" Looking at his body sickened him "You're a SCREW UP!" Romano screamed at his own reflection and punched the mirror causing the glass to shatter. "AH FUCKING-" he cut himself off as pieces became stuck in his fist. He hissed in pain, "Feliciano, I'm sorry." As if by magic, Italy appeared in the broken mirror.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. People like you. Antonio stills likes you, he lets you live here still, and I still love you."_

"You're my brother you have to like me."

"_That's not the point I'm just trying to cheer you up."_

"Thanks…you always know how to do that even if you're just a part of my imagination."

"_That's my job. You know you should tell him how you feel."_

"No, he'll never like anyone who cuts and wants to die. He needs someone better than me."

_"No, he needs you. You're kind and sweet. Don't you remember all the times you took care of him when he was sick, how you pick tomatoes every summer, how you write him a love poem every night, or how..."_

"I get it, Fratello. Enough."

In order to make himself feel better he jumped into the shower. First he cleaned his cut and picked out the pieces of glass in his hand. He then scrubbed his body to remove any sort of sweat and dirt he had collected from his outside work. Then he moved on to wash his hair, making sure did not touch his delicate curl. When he brushed it little it brought a smile to his face._ I wish I could tell Antonio that all the times he touch my curl only made he horny. _The curl seemed to turn into a little heart during such thoughts._ I wonder if he really loves me. _He touched it a little more, trying to make the curl go back to normal._ One tug won't hurt._ "Agh Antonio," were the only words that came out of the lovesick country.

"What am I going to do with him?" Spain mentally slapped himself. When he finished the table he walked in to the kitchen noticing that the churros only needed sugar and then soon the entire diner would already be done. He wanted to apologize for angering his friend so Spain walked over to the door of Romano's room. "Lovino I'm sorry that I yelled."

"Agh! An-antoniooo!" Romano squeeked, unaware of how Spain was right outside his door and could hear his yelling even from the inside the privacy of his shower.

The Spaniard looked at the door while blushing, _I'll tell him later. _He ran out still hearing his name being called with moans and groans.

* * *

I almost forgot I do not own any one from this awesome show called Hetalia. Well See ya later


	3. Chapter 3

A knock came from the door as Spain tried to get the house clean and get Romano moaning his name out of his head.

"Must you knock more than once?" England was annoyed by his brother's constant pounding.

"Yes, or he won't hear the awesome sounds of me! The hero!" America laughed.

"Alfred you should do what Arthur tells you, he is your older brother." Canada spoke quietly.

"Did you hear something Arthur?" America looked at bushy brow half-brother.

"Can't you see that my little Matthew is here?" France laughed lightly.

"Who's talking to you Francis?" England yelled.

"No I don't see anyone by the name of Matthew. Hey! Isn't that Canada's name? Is he coming?" America asked, even when Canada was two feet away from him.

"Oh…maple." Canada squeaked.

"Don't worry Matthew I know you're still here. I'm all that matters here," Prussia patted the meek boy's back.

"What are you doing here? You're not even a real country anymore." Switzerland yelled.

"Vash…" Liechtenstein looked at her older brother. "This part is for him."

"Sorry Lili," he apologized.

"I don't mind him being here, he can always become one with mother Russia," The cold Russian smiled. "How about it Gilbert?"

"No thanks," Prussia backed away slowly and wrapped his arms around Canada.

"Will you all stop yelling? We are here to eat and have a good time, Kiku will you speak to them?" China tried to calm the group down.

Japan just stood there, "please calm down."

"WILL YOU STOP?" Germany yelled at top of his lungs. "We are here to have a good time with friends! How can we if you are all yelling at each other!" Even Germany's yelling couldn't calm down the group. They were all edgy because they were hungry.

When Spain opened the door it only left him with a smile on his face. _Better stop this before it's too late._ "Ah come on in! You all look hungry!" Spain cheerfully spoke. "Come on in. Romano! Everyone is here!"

Everyone went to the snacks that Romano made earlier that day. They seemed to enjoy themselves even if they were two members short. Spain was still waiting for Romano. He was determined to ask him about what he was doing in the bathroom and even hoped that Romano would tell him that he love the Spaniard. If such a dream were to occur, Spain was going to ask Romano if they could date, or maybe even become closer. Spain knocked on Romano's door. "The party started."

"See! You making me cook made me late!" Romano yelled from his room.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Can't you see I'm trying to get dressed? Piss off you pervert!"

"I'll see you later then," Spain walked back to the party. _I'll ask later._

"Why do you put up with his attitude, Antonio?" France asked.

"I love him that's why," Spain smiled.

"You what? How can you say that? He's the laziest housekeeper I ever meet. He yells at everyone ,mostly to you, and most of all that attitude of his is awful." He took a sip of his wine.

"He might not show it to the world, but he cares about me. He's a lot kinder that you all think," Spain grabbed a tray of tomatoes. "Tomato?"

"Whatever you say." He grabbed one of the red tomatoes.

Romano was drying his hair while everyone was having a good time down stairs. _Why did I have to yell at Antonio? Stupid curl! You always get the better of me._ Romano put on his clothes and grabbed his journal. _Just case I want to vent._ He walked down stairs seeing that everyone was having a good time without him. _Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves without me. I should just go back upstairs and stay out of everyone's way._ Then the telephone started to ring.

"Lovino, will you get that," Spain asked while he passed Romano a tomato. "I saved this one for you."

Romano started to blush. "Thanks." Shoving the fruit in his mouth he answered the phone "Hello?"

"Oh Lovino! I'm glad you answered," Italy was on the other end. His voice had a scared tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to ask you something, uh, I, uh…"

"Will you just spill it?" Romano asked in an angry tone.

"Can you come over and pick me up? I don't want to walk alone in the dark."

Romano was going to say no and tell him to grow up, but he saw Spain having fun without him and was also aware of how the "potato bastard" lacked a certain moron around the side of his arm. Romano wasn't even aware that his younger brother did not come over with Germany. "Sure, I'm not doing anything right now." He just wanted to get out of the house.

"Thank you, I'll be waiting!" Italy hung up the phone.

"Antonio, I'm going to get Feliciano, be back soon." He called out which Spain didn't even hear him.

_Why do I even bother? _

Romano walked to his brother's house. For some strange reason he didn't feel right when he got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Romano knocked on the door of his brother's house. "Feliciano! Open the door, it's me!" he yelled as Italy jumped out the door, nearly tackling his brother.

"I'm glad you're here. I was so scared. I didn't want to walk in the dark all by myself." He kept ranting aloud.

"Come on, Fratello, we're going to miss dinner."

The two brothers started to walk back to Spain house. "Feliciano, why did you want me to come all this way? Why not have your good for nothing, moronic, potato bastard, German moron of a boyfriend walk you to dinner?"

"He was at a meeting and I told him he could just go straight to the dinner party. I didn't want him to miss his brother's party! Gilbert is soon to be married after all, so I know it means a lot to him!"

"So why me? Why not any other people you care about! I bet I was the last resort like always!"

"I told you I'm sorry! I was doing what my heart was telling me. You can't stop what it tells you. You tried and it only gave you nothing but heartache!" Italy said in a way that offended his brother. Romano rolled his eyes. "Egh, whatever," He tried his best to shrug it off. "So why do you want me to walk you to the party?"

"I was at the store today and I was buying some pasta and this weird guy asked who I was. I told him my name."

"You didn't you're a country did you?"

"No, but he did give me an evil grin and left. I walked home but I kept getting his bad feeling. It was like someone was following me. Whenever I looked back there was no one there."

"Did you tell anyone yet?" Romano asked with increasing worry.

"I told Ludwig when he called me on his lunch break. He said I'm overreacting."

"What can that potato bastard do? Nothing, that's what! You should have told me Feliciano! I'm your brother. I would have kicked that guy's ass any day!"

"Why must you hate Ludwig, he is kind to me and he loves me! I know you like him deep down."

"I would rather eat England's horrid food than say that I like the man. He's not good enough for you."

"See! You do care! And you want the best for me!" Italy hugged his brother which caused Romano to blush.

"Eh, were here." Romano pointed to the door.

"Oh boy! Did Antonio make pasta?" He ran to the door.

"I hope he did, I'm starving" a deep voice came from behind the two Italians. A tall man towered over the two brothers.

"Shit!" Romano saw something shining in the man's hand.

…

Back at the party everyone was having a good time, expect for an angry German. "Has anyone seen Feliciano?"

"I overheard that Lovino was going to pick him up." Japan said while eating a red bean snack.

"I should have stopped by his house. He was telling me someone was giving him a hard time at the store. I'm such a horrible boyfriend." Germany brushed his hand through his hair. "How long ago did he leave?"

"Not sure, about half an hour ago."

"They should be back by now. His house is only ten minutes away."

"You know they are both are slow walkers."

"You're right. I'm over reacting."

America was pigging out on some hamburgers, "Mm m em m."

"Bloody Git! No one can tell what you are saying when your mouth is full." England sipped some of his tea.

"Don't be so hard on the boy! We are here to party." France exclaimed as he toasted his wineglass.

"You better not get drunk! It's not good for Lili to see." Switzerland showed France his fist.

"I agree with Francis! It's a party. Besides…I think you should be worrying about Ivan," Prussia smiled.

"Vodka!" the Russian yelled on top of his lungs. He was going to grab another bottle when China got in his way.

"No that's not for you it's for Matthew," China grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Canada.

"My vodka!" Russia cried.

"N-n-o, no, no, no! I don't drink!" Canada barely caught the bottle.

"Way to go, drinking party!" America yelled while he grabbed the bottle from Canada. As quickly he took a sip he spit it out, "Gross! What the hell is that stuff?"

"Give me that!" Russia jumped on America. Russia landed on top of America, their noses almost touching.

"You two get a room," Prussia laughed. "Why can't you two be like me and Canada?"

"You told me you won't tell about what we do!" Canada squeaked.

"I'm sorry babe, you just have the cutest butt I could just grab!" Prussia smirked before kissing his boyfriend.

"I told you that Lili was still here!" Switzerland jumped on Prussia. He started to beat him up when Spain walked in from kitchen with a plate of churros.

"Antonio!" Liechtenstein ran to Spain. He was the only one sane the little girl could run to.

"Let's get some churros. Lovino made them just for our youngest guest." He turned back to his guest, "Come on everyone that's no way to act with a young lady here." Everyone blushed and scratched their head in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Antonio." Liechtenstein said and grabbed one churro from Spain.

The party started to calm down when a horrific sound came from outside. It was the sound of a gunshot followed what sounded like Italy screaming.

"Feliciano!" Germany ran out the door as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone ran to the sound excluding Switzerland, Spain, and Liechtenstein. Vash and Antonio were trying to calm down the scared girl.

"Don't cry Lili, Big brother is here," he told her while lowering himself to eye level with the little country. "It will be ok." Switzerland held the girl in a tight embrace. Looking over the girl's head, he began speaking to Spain. "I'm going to call the police."

Spain looked back at Switzerland, "Make sure Lili doesn't come outside." Spain patted the girls blond hair, "Everything will be fine I'll take good care of the bad guys. Just stay here and eat the churros Lovi made you." Spain quickly ran outside to meet up with the rest of the group.

When Spain got outside he could see for himself what happened. A crazed man was holding a handgun at Italy's head. Poor Italy was crying his eyes out. He just watched his brother being shot. Romano was on his knees clenching his chest as blood was pouring out from the fresh wound through his hands. Everyone was afraid to move because one wrong move would lead to one of the Italian's death. Japan and China were holding Germany back. They didn't want the angry country to do something stupid.

"You bastard," Romano mumbled while he coughed up some blood. "Let go of my little brother!"

"Big talk from a dying man," The man kicked Romano to ground.

Romano laughed lightly, "This is nothing! I've been in more pain than this." Pulling out his knife he took the opportunity to stab the man's leg. When he let go of Italy Romano got up and grabbed his brother. "Feliciano! Run!" Romano turned to see what the man was up to.

"We should go back to the days of Rome!" His gun was pointed to his little brother. The man took aim and fired. Romano tackled Italy to the ground, taking another bullet to the back. Everyone was shocked at what Romano just did, even the killer was surprised.

Taking the shock as an opportunity, Germany broke free from Japan and China's grip. "I swear you're going to pay!" Germany said while punching the man in the face.

The others had soon joined in on Germany's plans of revenge. Russia gave off an evil grin holding his favorite weapon of choice. "Well well, we are going to have fun beating you my steel pipe, da?"

"Black magic sound's like a good punishment to me." England said with an evil smile.

"What do you think we should do?" Prussia asked his bird. The bird just chirped. "Sound's awesome to me too."

"This is a job for the hero!" America yelled.

"I can always let Godzilla eat him." Japan spoke in his monotone voice.

"You can't even run away." France gave him a death stare.

"I can't always beat him with my wok." China smirked.

"I'll think of something." Canada added.

Switzerland joined in after he called the police and hospital. "I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

Spain ran towards the two brothers instead of joining in on the beatings. "Lovi!" he cried while pulling off his jacket to help stop the bleeding. Italy had Romano in his lap while Spain put pressure on the wounds. "Brother…why?"

Romano just smiled. "I had to protect my little brother. It's my job. I promised grandpa Rome remember?"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, so you didn't have to. Oh this is my fault I should have come alone so it would just me dying and not you. Oh Lovino I'm so sorry." Italy started to cry even more.

"Feli don't cry, agh, I don't like to see you cry." Romano coughed out even more blood than before. "I love to see you smile. Can you smile one more time, for me?"

"Don't say foolish things." Italy cried, trying his hardest to smile for his brother.

"You and I both know that I'm dying. I always was." Romano smiled. Blood started to poor freely from his mouth now. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Italy sobbed.

"I want you read my journal to everyone. It tells how I really feel about everyone here." He passed his brother his journal from his coat pocket.

"You can tell everyone yourself. You're going to make it, you'll see."

"That's always like you. Looking at the bright side of things, don't ever change Feli." Romano started gasping for air. "Fratello, please! I want them to know." Italy did what his older asked of him again so he nodded his head. "Antonio?"

"Hey, Lovi," Spain looked at the dying man. He was trying so hard to stop the tears from falling, "Vash called the ambulance. They should be here in no time." Spain said with a sudden pause before trailing onto his true feelings."You will always be my little Lovi. Hang on a little longer, please…I need you. I'm sorry that I'm always telling you to clean my house and do my cooking. I'm sorry that I got mad for you not finishing diner. I was going to tell you, but you were in the shower. Then you were moaning my name and…Dios, Lovi! Oh, you have every right to be mad at me!" Spain was brushing Romano's hair. He always loved how soft it was.

Romano glanced up at him with a smile. "I was never mad at you. I could never be mad at you." He started to struggle to form any words, "I… always want… wanted to tell… you…. I lo…"Romano closed his eyes. His breathing started to become real shallow as his spirit deteriorated and his energy weakened.

"Lovi, you can't die! Please we need you! I need you. I don't think I can live without you." Spain placed Romano to the ground and started to give him mouth to mouth. "Come on, Lovi you're stronger than that. I can hear them coming."

_At least I did something right, sorry, Antonio I can't do this anymore. _

And suddenly within those few seconds Romano started to fade into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The police arrested the man on account of treason, but only right after he was beaten to a bloody pulp by all the countries. It had been five minutes since the tomato loving Italian closed his eyes. Spain never stopped giving the breath of life. At least he got him to breathe more steadily again. He didn't want to let go of his little Lovi. Spain was covered in blood, but he didn't care. He just wanted his Little Lovi back.

When the paramedics came they took over. They only could do so much with very little medical supplies. They attempted to slow down the bleeding and even put an oxygen mask on him before giving him some type O blood transplants. They told Italy if they don't get him to the hospital soon he wasn't going make it. Everyone started to tear up or even cry at their cold words.

Germany tried his best to calm down his broken boyfriend. "We both know he is a fighter, but they don't know if he's going to make it or…"

"Hell yes he is! He'll make it. He'll prove you wrong like he always does!" Italy screamed.

Romano opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He overheard his brother crying. "Hey don't cry I'm right here." Romano tried to place his hand on his brother's arm by his went right through it. "What?" He tried again and again, but it was no use. He turned to around to what was happing. Romano looked at himself being wheeled by the paramedics. "AGH I'm a ghost!" He heard his brother yelling at Germany.

"Hell yes he is! He'll make it. He'll prove you wrong like he always does!"

"Take that you potato freak." Romano hugged his brother or tried to for the most part.

"I know he will," Germany hugged his love trying his best to comfort him. "He'll do anything to one up me."

"We need to get going, do you want to ride with him?" The paramedics looked at Italy.

"Can we go together?" He pointed to Germany. "I don't want to ride alone, he's my boyfriend." Italy sniffled.

The other ones where putting Romano in the van, "Just you two?"

Italy also pointed to Spain. "He is my brother's best friend. Can he come too? They're really close." Italy knew that Romano would want Spain to be by his side.

"He can come too." The three counties went inside the van while everyone else followed them.

Romano looked at himself dying before his own eyes. The heart monitor was very close to a flat line. He knew his must have been in pain but his body looked if it was a peace. "Why can't you all let me die? Bastards, this is the first time in years I have ever seemed to feel at peace." Romano looked at his brother crying over him and to his shock even Germany was holding back his tears to stay strong for Italy's sake. It saddens him seeing Spain without emotions, he looked like someone took the life right out of happy-go-lucky country.

"Do any you have the same blood as type him?" The paramedics asked.

"He's type AB. I know that they can use any blood. I'd gladly give him some of mine." Spain rolled up his sleeve. The paramedic placed the needle in his arm. "Ouch," Spain hissed in pain before smiling. "You can take much as you like. I'll do anything for my little Lovi."

"Antonio," Romano rubbed next to Spain. "Thank you."

Germany offered to give his blood to Italy's dying brother, "He might not like it, but I don't want to see him die. Not when I can do something to save him."

"Thanks you, potato eating bastard." Romano rolled his eyes.

"Can I help too?" Italy offered his arm, but they wouldn't take it. He was too weak from crying his heart out. After some meaningful words from Germany they only took half a pint from Italy.

"This will be a big help." They put the blood in ice. "When we get to the hospital I need you to stay out of the way. The faster we get him out the sooner the doctors can operate. The driver will escort you all to the waiting room."

When they got to the hospital Romano was quickly rushed to the operating room. The ghost stayed behind with his brother. The others countries came shortly afterwards. One of the nurses told them they could stay while they operate, but only for a short while. "We all can stay for an hour. We do have others in this hospital that need to be here also. When we run out of room I need whoever is not the blood family to leave," She showed them a little light. "That light means the doctors are operating." She walked back to her desk to finish her paper work. Everyone sat in the cold room. The group had heavy hearts knowing that Romano was fighting for his life.

"What are we going to do? Italy can't be running around with one part missing." England whispered to France.

"If it turns for the worst we all help Feliciano in his time of need." France whispered back.

"We shouldn't talk about that now. We should be praying to save our fallen country." Spain hissed bitterly.

Luckily Italy was reading Romano's book. Germany was patting Italy on the back trying to calm him down, but nothing seemed to help. "Feliciano why don't you stop reading that book it's only making you sad." Germany tried grabbed the book, but Italy slapped his hand away.

"No! He wanted me to read this to all of you," Italy shouted. "He wanted you to know how he truly felt about you!" Germany pleaded to Italy to stop making a scene but with no avail.

Spain walking over to the distorted country. "Do you want me to read it?" Spain asked as he took the book from Italy.

"Please." Italy sniffled.

Spain opened the book and begun to read some of the works. "If you are reading this I must have died, killed myself, or I am dying. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to tell you all in person how I truly feel about everyone. I really wasn't good at telling anyone how I feel. I rather keep my feelings to myself.

"America, you can get under everyone's skin, but you're a grand friend. You can always be my hero. You will do anything to save the ones you care about. Anyone can see that, but you should act kinder to your family. Mostly Canada since he is the one you forget about most." America hugged Canada and England.

"Canada you are the nicest person in this world, I always wanted to give you a big hug, but I was too shy to do so. I was always afraid you would reject it. Also you need to speak what you are feeling. Oh and more thing, tell Prussia that he better take care of you or I'll come out and haunt him forever." Canada kissed Prussia on the lips.

"Prussia, you may not be a country, but you are still great as anyone else. I want to tell you to stop holding little things against people. And yes I think you're awesome. One more thing, I fed your bird whenever you weren't around, sorry. I couldn't help myself since it's so cute." Prussia pet his feathered friend.

"Japan, thanks for being a great friend to Italy. He told me you were always kind to him. You are a pretty cool guy even if you choose not to be outspoken. It's ok to speak some times, just don't be like me, okay?" Japan nodded.

"China, stop trying to calm everyone down. We fight and roughhouse. It's just what we countries do. But it is nice you care deeply about our well being. Oh, I always love your treats. Sorry that I never said thank you." China laughed lightly.

"Switzerland, you are one tough man, I wish I could be just as protective as you are to your sweet little sister. But you do have to change that attitude of yours, not by much." Switzerland patted the crying girl.

"Liechtenstein, I know that you are going to be the most beautiful country when you grow up. Maybe even a powerhouse like your big bro. I was always looking forward to see you grow. Be good when I'm gone." The girl's crying started to stop.

"Russia, you don't scare me much, just when you asks everyone to become one with mother Russia since it's kind of scary. And I see you checking out America's butt during the world meetings. Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Russia started to blush and cough lightly.

"England, I have to say it, tea time was fun. Mostly when you talk to your crazy imaginary friends. I never saw them but I still believe you when you say they were real. I know you pick on France and America because you care about them. Why don't you tell them they are doing a good job once and awhile?" England looked dumfounded.

"France, let's get this straight you can't run away from every battle. You were once a great country. It's not too late to go back to those days." France smiled at the complement.

"Germany, I never wanted to tell you but thank you for putting up with my brother. He needs someone to look up to. I was failure of a brother and I was bitter towards him growing up. I need you to take good care of him when I'm gone. That's right, I'm giving him to you, so you better take good care of him! Sorry for calling you a potato bastard all the time, even if you are one." Germany just smiled.

"Italy, how you've grown! I'm so proud to call you my brother. I know you had many sleepless nights worrying about me. It wasn't fair to you. I'm sad to tell you that I haven't stop cutting. It was hard even when you gave me this journal. It was the only time I felt anything, it made me feel human. Brother, you have no idea how bad I want to be loved. It hurts me everyday living when no one truly likes me, let alone loves me. Sorry I got mad at you all the time. I was just jealous that you have everything: Friends, a loving boyfriend, and Grandpa's blessing. I'm happy to say that you don't have to worry about me anymore. Do one more thing for me when I'm gone, okay? Smile. I love it when you smile. It brings me great joy to see someone happy in this cold world." Italy started to cry some more.

"Spain, I'm sorry for all messes I made in your house. I was always mad that everyone picked my brother over me and that's when my life started to go downhill. It wasn't fair to take it out on your house. I'm sorry that I drew on the walls, trashed the place, and mostly for peeing myself when I was a child. I never meant to take it out you. Antonio, you were the only one who saw my worth. I yelled and screamed not because I was mad at you, but to hide the fact I was ashamed of myself. Every time I tried to show how I felt about you I mess it up somehow. Every time I tried to take my own life you always stopped me. You always had great timing I guess. I always hope that one day you would say these words back to me. I love you I always have." Spain started to cry at those words. He gave the book back to Italy.

Romano's ghost was quoting word for word. When Spain stopped reading he looked at the crying group of people. "I mean every word." Then he looked back at Spain. His face was the one he wanted to see most. Spain was crying. "I love you Antonio," The ghost said as he kissed the crying man on the lips.

Spain gently placed his fingers on his lips where the ghost just kissed him. "I love you too."

"Antonio," Romano hugged the crying man. "I'm sorry. Please…can you ever forgive me? I should have told you how I felt sooner." He stayed there for a long time; when he looked down at his hands he started to panic. He was disappearing, "I need more time they still need me!" The more he yelled the faster he faded. Then it hit him like a rock that they don't need him, he needed them. "I died saving my brother, they know how I felt about them, Antonio knows that I love him and he told me loves me. I shouldn't ask for more time. I was given more time that most people get. I'm ready." with a smile on his face Romano faded into nothing

It was an hour since they were in the hospital. It was a mix of emotions in the room. The countries were sad that they could lose a great person. Spain was broken that Romano cut and tried to kill himself because he felt lonely. He promised himself that his little Lovi would never feel alone again. More time passed and the light was still on. When it hit midnight one of the doctors told them that most of them should go home; mainly because they needed the space. Only Germany, Spain, and Italy stayed. More time had passed when the light finally went out. A woman doctor walked out drying her hands. "Where is this man's brother?"

"I'm right here." Italy got up from his chair.

"Can you come with me?" she asked. Italy nodded and followed the woman to the outside garden. The other two countries looked through the glass window. "Can you hear?" Ludwig asked the Spaniard. Before Spain could answer, they saw Italy falling to his knees. His crying could be heard from the other side of the window.

"He's alive!" Italy yelled at the top of his lunges.


	7. Chapter 7

So this is the new Chapter hope you all like it.

* * *

"He's going to make it!" Italy screamed as he ran through the doors and jumped into Germany's

arms. "Did you hear?" he continued as Germany greeted him with a smile before kissing his boyfriend. "Ludwig, he's going to be ok! Big brother's going to be fine!"

As the two embraced, Spain couldn't help but smile at the happy couple.

_Little Lovi…you're a true fighter. _

"Sorry to intrude on this happy moment, but I have some more things to tell you," A young nurse tapped Italy's shoulder which soon caused him to turn around and face her. "Your brother is being moved to room 249. He may be out of danger, but there is always a chance of him getting infection. Plus we need to make sure his body is not rejecting the blood. And he still needs to be on the oxygen tank till his lungs are stronger. After he wakes we need to run some tests on his spinal cords to make sure they weren't damaged during the operation. Dr. Carmen said this needs to be done by the end of the week."

"Wait one damn minute! How can he get his spinal cord damaged?" Germany questioned. "Isn't it your job to take care of our fallen comrade, not to make thing worse?"

The nurse tried her best to keep a smile on her face. "Sir, the doctor did her best, it's not our fault the bullet found its way into his spine," She stated in a nonchalant manner before leaning close into Germany's ear. "As a group of countries you should learn to keep a better eye on your own." She finished with a smartass smirk.

"WHAT! You have some nerve to put the blame on us!" Germany started to go in a fit of rage when Spain grabbed the angered German.

"Do you mind if we go see Lovino tonight?" Spain questioned the nurse as he tried his best to keep the German calm.

"He needs plenty of rest, so try not to make too much noise. You do want him to wake sooner don't you?" she went back to her carefree smile.

Italy spoke softly. "He'll be the same right? I mean for the most part?"

"How would you like it if you couldn't ever walk again?" she said again in the same nonchalant manner before she waved goodbye and walked outside to her car. Italy started to cry at her cold words until Germany quickly embraced his love in a tight hug. The Italian whimpered into Germany's shoulder while his back was being rubbed.

"What a bitch," Spain balled his hands in fists. "We should ask for another doctor for Lovi. He doesn't need a cold hearted person to take care of him."

"I'm starting to see you're picking up on Lovino's bad habits," Germany rolled his eyes. "Come on, Feli, let's go check on Lovino."

Italy and Germany held hands while Spain followed the two lovebirds. Looking at the two broke his heart.

_I should have told him when I had the chance. Please God let him love me still._

When they got to room 249 an older woman doctor walked out of the room. "You must be Lovino, family, and friends. Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Carmen." She shook their hands.

Germany was still mad about how the nurse was so rude. "You need to do something about that nurse."

"I see you meet my brother's girlfriend," The older doctor sighed. "She a piece of work, I'll give you that."

A frown formed on her face before she continued on. "Come, I know you want to see him." Before she could answer the door, Italy asked a heartfelt question.

"It's not true…is it?" Italy still had hope in his eyes. "I don't want my brother to suffer any more."

"You must have heard the bad news them," she sighed yet again. "I'm afraid that it may be true…"

The trio looked heartbroken at her words.

"But don't worry. He still has a chance. We'll talk more in the morning. You look like you need a good night's rest. I'll have the nurses bring up some more blankets." she opened the door for the tried countries. It was dark and the moon was shining upon the sleeping country. He still had bags of blood and other fluids being to be pumped into his body. An oxygen mask covered most of his face with the fog on it showing that he was still breathing. Wires on his body hooked him up to the heart monitor and other unknown machines. "If you need anything else just ring me up." The doctor looked over his monitors one more time and left.

Germany and Italy sat in the loveseat while Spain took up the chair by Romano. After some few more tears Italy fell asleep in Germany's lap. The German fell asleep shortly after that as well. Spain didn't fall asleep as quickly due to how he was still worried about his little Lovi. His breaths were uneven and once in a while he coughed. It seemed to startle the Spaniard, but he knew he's going to be ok. To ease his heavy heart, Spain decided to talk to Romano. "Hey, you gave us quite the scare." He brushed against Romano's olive colored cheeks with the tips of his fingers in an affectionate manner. "The doctor said you may never walk again." He looked at Romano's face. It seemed to stay unchanged. "I don't care if you can't walk, speak, see, or if you suddenly changed into a young woman! I'll still love you. I'll love you till the end of the world," Spain began to brush his hair. "Oh, little Lovi I was such a fool. I should have known about your pain. I'm sorry that I never saw it. I'll give you my word that I'll take care of you forever." Spain continued to fondle Romano's cheek. Tears found their way to Spain's eyes. "I love you so much." He whispered before Spain falling asleep in the chair with his hand still by Romano's face.

* * *

Author's note continued: There you have it! A new chapter! I'm still sorry that I had you all worry about me. I don't like that feeling one bit. I promise that It'll never happen again. And please stop harassing the person who gave me a bad review. They did say sorry to me. It's kind of funny they are really nice once you get to know them. Well I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed by and Romano was still fast asleep. After the first full day of recovery he was taken off the blood transplants. By the sixth day he could breathe on his own. The breathing mask was taken off and the other equipment soon followed. Life was starting to get better for Romano. He always had Spain or Italy in his room to come see him. Germany still had to go to work, but he still stayed for a short time. Italy would only leave to get some food, to shower, or to catch up on sleep.

Unlike Italy and Germany, Spain never left his side. When Germany came back from work he brought back some clean clothes and something to eat. Dr. Carmen even let Spain take showers at the hospitals when he wanted.

The other countries were waiting to get the go ahead to visit him whenever they wanted to. Mostly the ones who were at the party. Two days into the second week Dr. Carmen gave the ok. The first to visit were Canada and Prussia. They dropped off some tomatoes from Spain's garden and a stuffed polar bear. Next it was America and Russia. They wanted to personally thank Romano since he seemed to help them start a relationship. They dropped off their specialties that involved hamburgers and vodka, which wouldn't make much sense if they'd given it to someone else, yet Romano understood. Japan came with China and they left off some of their treats. England dropped of some of his favorite tea. France gave Romano some of his red roses. Switzerland brought little Liechtenstein who went all out on the flower and chocolates she carried along. After those countries came others followed. The room quickly filled with flowers, cards, balloons, chocolate, stuffed animals (from the younger counties), and other knick-knacks.

The second week came to an end when Romano woke.

"It's too bright."

Romano tried to roll over but something was stopping him. Spain was holding his hand. "Antonio?" Spain didn't wake. Romano slowly sat up trying his best not to wake sleeping man. _What happened?_

Looking around the room he saw the gifts he had received. A Quick flash back happened in his head. He remembered getting shot, everyone was crying while the world seemed to slip from his fingers as he lay dying.

_I'm back?_

He looked back at the gifts which brought a smile to his face.

_So I really do have people who care about me_.

Romano's eye caught his favorite food which was right next to his nightstand. When he went to grab them he knocked them to the ground. Lucky he didn't wake the sleeping country.

_That was close. _

Romano tried to get out of bed but something was terribly wrong. The more time went by the more Romano started to freak out till he broke into tears.

"L-lo-..loviiii?" Spain slurred as he slowly became awake. Romano had a look of fear on his face. His eyes avoided Spain's at all costs. Spain, while happy that Romano was awake, began to feel surprised at the look on Romano's face.

"LOVI! Oh, Lovi! What's wrong?" Spain quickly grabbed Romano's hand. He wouldn't answer. Spain noticed that there were some of Romano's tomatoes on the floor. "Oh, don't worry! I'll get them."

Spain grabbed them and put them back in the basket only after grabbing one for Romano. "Here."

"I can't, I can't." the tears fell even more.

"Sure you can they're all yours. I made sure Gilbert got enough for you."

"That's not it. I can't Antonio I can't…" He couldn't find the words.

Spain started to worry. "Lovi you can tell me anything." He sat on the bed. Spain pulled the little country onto his lap. Romano couldn't help but cry into his chest. Romano never felt so scared in his life, but having Spain hold him made him feel safe.

"You ready to talk yet?" Spain rubbed the crying country's back.

Romano nodded. Trying his best he began to form words.

"I can't… move my… legs." Romano choked on his words. After saying those words he closed his eyes, as he didn't want to see Antonio reject him.

"Why, why do I have to live in such pain? Everyone gets a happy ending while I wallow in my misery." he cried even more.

Spain grabbed Romano's face making sure he could see his brown eyes.

"Don't you ever think that! You are better than any country in this whole damn world! You may never walk again, but I'll be there for you. I'll catch you when you fall, I'll be your tissue when you cry, and I'll be your strength when you are weak. As long as there is air in my lungs I will never leave you!"

Spain instantly grabbed Romano by the back of his neck and pushed lightly until the country's face was against him and their lips met like magnets. The sudden action had startled Romano, yet the ecstasy that would have come soon after was cut short as Spain pulled away.

"Romano…" Spain moaned through heated breaths. It was almost as if he were purposely teasing the country as he softly and repeatedly kissed Romano through slurred sentences while his hands tightly gripped on his shoulders. "Will you…mmm, ah…s-staaay…n-never leave me…" Romano couldn't recall the last time he had a shared a kiss with someone but for him it was the first time he had been kissed with such passion. It was the first time that Romano had felt like pleading for more, pleading for Spain to deepen the kiss as their tongues met, never leaving one another.

When the time was right, Romano had repeated Spain's previous actions and slightly pushed Spain away. He mentally smiled as Spain's eyebrows rose up and his content face soon changed to that of a child who had lost his favorite trinket.

Not wanting to leave his newfound lover with such an expression, Romano cradled Spain's face in his hands and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I'll stay with you." Romano said as Spain smiled before leaning in to continue their kissing.

The two lovers had eventually found a point where they realized that they had become tired and that maybe sleep would be best for now.

"Te quiero, Romano…" Spain whispered into Romano's ear before lightly kissing him on the neck from behind.

Spanish wasn't exactly Romano's first language, yet he could tell from his tone and from memories that involved Spain saying that phrase that he was telling him that he loved him.

Romano smiled and told him that he loved him as well before they fell into a deep sleep while in a tight embrace.

* * *

So there you have it. A way better chapter than the last. I'm at disneyland right now so have no time to write a new chapter. I'll get back on sunday night. Will update When I get back.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So I have some good news. The good news is that I'm moving in with Chubbylover's family while she's going to college. My sister's husband kicked me out so I can go to med school in California (don't get mad at him he's paying for my schooling.) The great news is that my sister is going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt. She told me I get to name the baby too! Anyways this is a long way of telling you all that I was really busy. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on.

* * *

**Oh one more thing it's been a one month time break since the last chapter. It's going to start at Romano getting ready for the world meeting. Also there's going to be a lot of jumping around in the dates. So I'll try to use line breaks to help a bit.**

At first it was hard for Romano to get used to these sudden changes. He didn't mind at first. He always had Spain by his hospital bed. Then he got gifts from every country that he would call friend. Plus he could be rude and no one would take his words to heart for the most part. But many of the positives in his life had a negative that was soon to come about.

Italy flung himself into an over-protective brother mode. He made sure that Romano had someone taking care of him 24/7. No one could see Romano without going through his younger brother. Next Romano had to go to treatment one to three times a week. It was unbearable; the room was cold, he had to wear a hospital gown that caused him embarrassment and personal discomfort. Lastly was the spinal taps and shock treatment. It was ok when he didn't feel the pain but when Dr. Carmen missed his numb parts hurt like hell. Romano started to think that he wanted to stay lame to stop the pain.

The worst thing that happened was last week where he was forced to stay at Switzerland's house. When the rest of world, who were close to Romano, found out what happened at Prussia's and Canada's wedding party all hell broke loose. Countries wanted to help by letting him live at their home. However, Spain did state that he lived with Romano for many years so he would be the best to care for him. Other countries, mostly Turkey, stated that he was only doing to gain more territory. That did raise a red flag to countries that didn't know the kind Spaniard, most of the counties voted that Romano couldn't stay at Spain's home. Germany asked he should stay with him and Italy, but some countries said Italy was unfit to take care of Romano. Someone brought up that Italy was suffering trauma from almost losing a family member, and plus Romano hated the German. Poor Italy was heartbroken that he never left his bedroom. Canada asked if he could care for Romano but he was shot down too. Since Prussia lived at Canada's house and was best friends with Spain it didn't settle to well with some countries; that's where Switzerland stepped in, asking to care for Romano, which no one seemed to have a problem with.

Romano looked out the window.

_Summer is almost over. I'm missing the last of the Harvest._

Some of the tree's leaves started to fall to the ground. He missed picking tomatoes with Spain. This time of year they're the sweetest.

_Damn why did I ever think that life would be get easier when said he would take care of me? Antonio you're a fucking liar._

A soft tap on the shoulder took Romano out of his thoughts. It was little Liechtenstein.

"Do you want to go outside with me?" she asked as his eyes began to fill with hope. "We can pick some flowers and…"

Switzerland pulled the girl to the side. "Lili, why don't you go on your own, Romano needs some time to himself."

"He needs to go outside. It's not healthy to stay cooped up all the time." Liechtenstein said, talking back to her brother for the first time.

Romano may be lame but he wasn't deaf, "I would love to outside. Lili, go meet me outside."

"We're going to be late to the world meeting!" Switzerland stated with his usual anger.

"I don't see the point of going. I'm not going to be able to stay where I want to, even if it's of my choice." Romano wheeled himself to the front door. "So I'll make them wait! I'm going to get some fresh air."

The uptight country couldn't help but sigh as Romano left, "I guess something's are never going to change about him."

**The night before.**

Canada was making dinner for himself when his lover smacked his ass from behind. "Agh, Gilbert you… you…."

"I'm what?" He pulled his love into a kiss. "You were going to say I'm the most awesome guy in the world?"

"No, right now I'm mad at you," Canada pulled away from his grasp.

"Why? Cause I smacked your ass?"

"NO!" Canada blushed a little.

"See I knew you liked it," He pulled him into a hug. "You can't resist me."

"Yes I can! You jerk," Canada kneed him in the crotch..

Prussia fell to his knees, "What the hell was that for?"

"How can you let your best friend drink his problems away? Can't you see Antonio's going to drink himself to death?"

"Don't you think I've tried to stop him? He's the worst kind of drunk you can think of," Prussia groaned in pain. "Damn, you kick hard."

"Until you fix this plan you are going to sleep on the couch," Canada walked into the bedroom grabbing Prussia pillow and blankets. "That goes for sex too!" then the angry Canadian locked himself in their room.

He looked at Kumajiro and Gilbird.

"I better go find him," The animals nodded in agreement. "I'll be back before the world meeting."

Prussia pulled out his cellphone. "Yo, West, I need your help to sober up someone."

"East? Do you know that time is it? Whoever it is tell them sleep it off."

"Look if I don't sober up Antonio he won't get Romano back at the world meeting."

"...Matthew told you didn't he? What he...he threatened to stop having sex with you?"

"YES! I can't live without that. Come on! Help me out here, we're brothers."

"You can sound so heartless sometimes you know."

"I bet Feliciano would make you do it too."

"You leave him out of this! He's having a hard time right now!"

"That's why you need to help me. Then we both win."

"I'll be there in ten," Germany groaned.

"That's a good younger brother." Prussia hung up his phone.

Prussia and Germany found their way into a local bar. Spain was face down on the counter. Since Prussia and Spain were best friends he talked to the drunk first. "Come on, Antonio, it's been almost a week since the last world meeting. Can't you sober up to show that you can care for Romano? If you go in tomorrow drunk off your ass you'll never see him again."

"What's the point? *HICK* He'll ever want to see me? I promised him that I'd take care of him *HICK* but look at me now… I can't even take care of myself," Spain took another drink of his beer. "Let me be selfish for once."

"How can you say that? You're Antonio! You never cared about yourself, why start now? Don't you care about Romano? He needs you now more than ever."

"No, he doesn't. You hear what others think of me. I've just been using him for his land. How can I show them that I really love him?"

"By going to the meeting not drunk," Prussia pulled away his beer.

Spain fought back. "I swear if you don't let go…" he kicked Prussia to the ground. "I said let me be! Damn it let me be alone!"

Taking the opportunity, Germany sucker punched Spain, knocking him out in no time.

"You didn't have to be so harsh," Prussia brushed himself off.

"What do you care? He's not putting up a fight."

"True, now what?" Prussia threw Spain over his shoulder.

"We can go to Alfred's house. He always has to care for Arthur when he's wasted."

"Do you think it will be alright if we stop by this late? You didn't like it so much, sleeping beauty."

"If this was another time I would have killed you by now, but for Feli's sake I'll do it later."

"I'll be looking forward to you killing me in the future. So should we wake him?"

"Why not, you already pissed off three people tonight, why not add some more?"

"You can't stay mad at the awesome Prussia!"

"You're an ass."

"Now now that's no way to walk to your older brother." The two Germans made their way to America's house.

**Time Skip**

"We should call him first. We don't want to anger him any more than we need to." Germany pulled out his phone but he was a little too late.

"Alfred, wake up!" Prussia screamed at the top of his lungs. For some reason he didn't know the meaning of maintaining the peace. When the door opened the two expected America to answer, not a six foot purple-eyed man wearing nothing but his scarf. He was half asleep.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't mean to intrude," Germany quickly turned around. "We're here to get some of Alfred's homemade hangover serum then we will be on our way."

"Damn I knew you're big but not that big! He beats my five meters any day."

Germany pulled his brother close to his face, "Gilbert what the hell are you doing? You can't go around doing that! What would Matthew say if he saw you?"

"He would agree with me. Plus it's not my fault he's revealing himself to the world."

"If you don't mind I would like to go back to bed," Russia gave the two brothers a death glare.

"We'll leave, but first we need that medicine for our buddy, Antonio."

"Antonio? He never drinks."

"Since they took his little Lovi away he's been drinking nonstop." Prussia informed the tall behemoth. "So are you going to help or not?"

"Come on in, I'll wake Alfred." Russia walked up the stairs to America's room.

"If you don't mind can you put a robe on too? You're making me feel bad," Prussia laid Spain on the couch.

America walked down the stairs in Russia's coat while Russia put on some pants. "I'll go make some coffee," His kissed his new boyfriend on the lips.

"What is so important that you wake me up at midnight?" America looked at Prussia then at Spain who was passed out on the couch. "Oh, I see that you are doing what my brother asked of you," Prussia nose flared. "Yes, he told me that you two got in a little fight."

"It wasn't a real fight!"

"Did he use the "can't have sex till it's fixed" trick? Or you're doing it for your best friend?"

Gilbert just sighed, "I'm doing it for Antonio."

"He's just doing it for the sex," Germany took a sip of the coffee Russia made. "Thank you, Ivan."

"Why do you have to be like that, West?" Prussia took the mug from Russia.

"It's late and I'm tried. Plus it doesn't help that you're a dick most of the time."

"Can you hurry this up I have better things to do, da," Russia glared at Prussia.

"What is more important than helping the man who helped you two get together?"

"In the words of your stupid ass mouth, fucking my boyfriend till the sun rises. Alfred, give them what they want. I'll be waiting for you."

America sighed. He knew all too well he's not going walk much in the morning. "You're brother's right, you're a dick," he started to rummage the cabinets.

"Told ya," Germany took another sip of his drink.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The one that helps Feliciano."

"Here that should do the trick, this helps Arthur all the time," he passed a black bottle to them. "Give that to him as soon as he wakes."

"Thank you," Germany grabbed Spain. "Come on, Gilbert, you can stay at my house for the night."

"Now if you two don't mind…get out of my house!" America screamed as he walked back to his bed room.

"What took you so long?" Russia stated to nip on America's ear.

"Ngh!"

**Time skip over to Romano**

Romano was leaning under a tree while Liechtenstein made crowns for them. "Lovino, does it hurt? I mean does it hurt that you can't see Antonio anymore?" She didn't mean to be so blunt but the question was bugging the young country.

Not wanting to sadden the girl Romano gave the nicest answer he could think of. "Very much so, but I still hope that I can still have a happy ending."

"Like in all the fairy tales Vash reads to me?"

Romano smiled, "Yeah…why don't you put on that crown? I bet you would look just like a real princess." Romano grabbed the crown of summer flowers and placed it on her head.

"You think so?"

"Ya, I really do. I have to start calling you princess Lili from now on."

"And you can be my guard?"

"If I get some of your chocolate as pay then I'm in," Liechtenstein hugged Romano. "What do want to do now princess?"

"How about we sunbathe?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two stayed outside for a good hour till Vash woke them up.

"Hey, you two, we have to leave." Switzerland looked at the two sleeping in the sun.

"Yeah yeah, Lili can you unfold my chair?" The girl did what she was told.

"Do you need some help?" Switzerland offered to help but Romano quickly declined.

"I get around on my own," Romano slowly lifted himself into the chair.

Switzerland sighed, "Lili can you get into the car?" The little girl nodded and went on her way. "Lovino, I know your mad but try to show that you want to be there."

"Why should I? If the world is going to be an ass to me I'll be an even bigger ass to them," Romano chucked a bit. "Come on, Vash, we're going to be late."

_I thought he was going to be nice after saying all those nice things. I guess not, at least I know he is somewhat a nice guy._

* * *

Author's note continued: So there you have it. I know this chapter suck but it was all I could think of, had a bit of writer's block when I got back. I'll try to update by next weekend. Oh sorry that the story was all OCC and jumping from place to place. It was kind of important that I did it in this order. Everything will explained in the next chapter. Oh, one more thing Thank you so much for the reviews. Reviews make my world go round!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So I don't have much to say this time, but I am going to start updating at least once every two weeks. I have school coming up and I don't want to overwork my beta. She's too cool for that. Oh and I'm going to be putting in "lost sense" like Russia and America's sex life as new one shot.

* * *

**In this chapter since it's a world meeting. Everyone has to talk to each other by country, not name. Sorry if I don't write about every country there is, it's just that there are too many to remember and I'm too lazy to type them all.**

"_Antonio, where are you?" Romano was curled up in a ball crying. "You said you would never leave me! You abandoned me!"_

"_Lovi, I didn't it's just that…"_

"_Is what? Is it that you are too afraid to fight for me? Am I not worth your time?"_

"_No, I just don't want to see you suffer anymore."_

"_Suffer? Don't make me laugh! Not waking up to a man who said he cares for me, wants me, loves me is more suffering than I have ever been through!"_

"_I didn't mean it…" Spain shouted to the Italian. "I'm so sorry! Please! I-"_

Within an instant the Spaniard woke up, discovering that the argument had only been a dream.

"Agh, my head," Spain muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

"Glad to see you're up," Prussia helped pick up his friend off the floor.

"Ngh, where am I?" Spain had forgotten that Germany sucker punched him.

"We don't have time for Q and A's. West and Feli went to the world meeting to buy us some time, drink up," Prussia said before shoving a black substance down Spain's throat.

"What is that?" The half-drunk man coughed up. Then he remembered his dream. "Lovi! I need to get Lovi!" Spain quickly got up but fell over soon after.

"Hell yeah you do!" Prussia helped his friend to his feet, "but let's get you cleaned up first."

**World meeting**

Romano looked at the large doors that lead to the congress room. It was the first time showing his new default to anyone. Only Switzerland and Liechtenstein saw him in his wheel chair for the majority of their time.

"Do I really have to show my face?" Romano groaned. "I really don't see the point."

"Don't worry, your knight in shining armor is coming," the little nation grabbed Romano's hand.

_I should stop filling her head with fairytales. She's starting to sound like Arthur. _Romano smiled, "Lilli, you know that..."

Switzerland opened the door for the two, "The meeting is going to start!"

Every county was there, but not the one Romano wanted to see. _Where's Spain?_

Before he could look around more, Italy started screaming.

"Fratello!" Italy wanted to hug tackle his brother like always, but had to settle for a small hug. "I missed you so much… I couldn't sleep or eat! I was so worried about your wellbeing," his brother was talking nonstop. "Did Switzerland feed you pasta or did he make you eat cheese? How are you feeling? Does your body hurt? Have you gone to your treatment at least three times a week? Are you able to get around fine? Oh brother I miss you so much!" Italy started to tear up.

"Don't cry, you dumbass," Romano pet his brother's hair. "You never want to show that you're weak," Romano kissed his brother on the cheek. "I miss you too. Have you seen Spa…?"

America hissed in pain when he stood from his chair.

"I see that everyone is here so let's get started."

Groaning in pain, he walked to the black board. "Damn and fuck," he whispered.

Russia just had a grin while everyone looked very concerned for the American. He wrote in big letters "South Italy new home arrangements."

"Ok, since Romano's here now he show choose where he wants to stay."

"My choice is, and always will be Spain!"

"I object!" Turkey stood up from his chair. "Spain must have told him to say that!"

"Now that's unfair to Spain, he's too kind for empty threats," France protested.

"As much as I hate it I have to agree with France. Spain would never," England added.

"You two are his friends, of course you stand up for him. I have proof that you are." Turkey pulled out a guest list of Canada's and Prussia's party. "We can't take anyone's word on this list. Especially not France, England or Japan! They are all working together!" Turkey passed the list around for the others to see.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Germany pounded his fist on the table. "You can't use this against Romano nor Spain."

"How dare you call Japan untrustworthy!" Greece looked at his long hated enemy.

"Greece, you don't have to talk on my behalf," Japan begged Greece to stop.

"This is an outrage, you can't call big brother a liar!" South Korea yelled.

"I should kill you for calling out Russia!" Belarus gave off an evil grin.

"How dare you call my sister a liar!" Switzerland would have beaten up Turkey if Hungary and Austria didn't stop him. "Let me go!"

"Turkey, you can't make those kinds of accusations." Austria grip hardened on Vash.

"Let me go, I want to kick his ass!" Switzerland yelled.

"Like, I totally agree with Austria that Turkey shouldn't, like, make whatever those are called," Poland spoke up.

"They're called accusations, Poland," Lithuania corrected his friend.

"Like, thanks."

"It's true Turkey you can't use this against Spain," Estonia looked at the paper. "Because everyone on this list has another friend in the world."

"Why can't we just let Romano be with Spain?" Finland whispered to himself, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with the ones I love. Sweden what do you think?"

The tall man stood up, "M' wife says w' sh'uld let R'mano be w' Spain. Th'y do l've each oth'r."

"Romano loves him? What kind of statement is that? He always yells and screams at the guy." Denmark cut in. "How can a cold hearted person like that learn to love?"

"You shouldn't be talking, Denmark, as I remember you're not so loving yourself," Norway patted him on the back. "There's all kinds of love out there, you know."

"Norway is right, there's more than one way to show that someone cares about someone." Canada spoke out.

"What is wrong with everyone? This not about feeling or love, this is about who is going to take Romano as their own!" Turkey yelled.

"So that is what this is about!" Romano screamed. "Is this some kind of sick joke? All you wanted was my land! You don't care about me at all! This whole meeting is bullshit!" Romano turned to leave, "I don't care if war breaks out, I'm going home!"

"Brother, Stop, you don't mean that, take it back, please! You can't go to war! Not like this." Italy cried out after him. It was too late since he already left. Soon after Romano left everyone started to look for the weak country or to do something else.

**Back to Spain**

"I can't believe I'm an hour late!" Spain ran as fast as he could to the world meeting. Quickly turning a corner he smacked into someone. Whoever it was fell right on top of the Spaniard.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to."

The voice answered him back in tears, "No, it's ok, you tomato bastard."

Spain was suddenly startled once he recognized the person's voice.

"Lovi," Spain wrapped his arms around his love. "I'm so sorry! I promised you that I would never leave your side, and I broke it. Oh, Lovi, never again," Romano buried his head in Spain's strong chest.

"I know. You're my knight in shining armor," the Italian smiled.

Spain looked at Romano like he was crazy, "ask Lili when you get the chance."

Spain kissed him, "I miss you so much. I can't live without you." He said between kisses.

"I know," Romano moaned. "You're nothing without me."

"Lovi, I love you so much," Spain wrapped his arms around his love's neck. "Only you." Spain accidentally brushed Romano's curl.

"Ngh, Antonio I love you too!" The little curl turned into a heart shape.

"Lovi? D-did you just..." Spain started as he stood up, taking Romano with him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. This damn curl always gets in the way."

"No, it's a good thing! Look," Spain pointed to Romano's foot. It wasn't big or strong but his foot moved just a little. Tears filled Romano's eyes.

"It's ok to cry," Spain's eyes were tearing up too. Spain picked up Romano like he was his bride, "We're going home."

"Alright," Romano stated in a tired manner and buried his face in Antonio's chest.

After the two left, the female countries, especially Hungary, were giggling while the men coughed and blushed.

"Roderich, why are'nt you like that with me?" Hungary looked at her current boyfriend/ex-husband.

"Can we talk about this when we get home?" Austria blushed.

"Ludwig, ve, Lovino looks so happy," Germany wrapped his arms around Italy.

"Yeah, let's just hope it stays that way," Germany sighed.

"Yo, West, have you seen Mattie?" Prussia yelled on top of his lungs.

"There goes the peace," His brother muttered.

"Gilbert, I'm so sorry that I kicked you out last night. I promise that I'll never do it again," Canada kissed his boyfriend.

"So that means we can have sex tonight?" he whispered into Canada ear.

"Who says we have to wait till tonight?" he whispered back.

Prussia nose started to bleed a little, "I love when you talk dirty." He pulled Canada toward where he parked.

"Wife, we sh'uld get goin'," Sweden picked up Finland. "Peter's n't hom' t'night since he's vis'ti' Latvia."

"Who would have thought it?" Denmark rolled his eyes. "Come on Norway let's get something to drink," he finished before walking off with his friend.

"Kiku, do you want to watch the sunset with me?" Greece looked over to his friend.

"Yes, that sounds nice, but do you want to get something to eat first?" Japan followed closely behind the lazy man.

"Hey, frog, do you want to go drinking?" England asked France.

"Why not," France smiled as if the Englishman read his mind.

"Here," Russia gave France a black bottle. "I don't want to see anyone tonight, Da." Russia grabbed America by the hand, "Come on, Cowboy."

"Give that to Arthur if he has too much to drink," America yelled out.

China sighed, "Hey, Vash, since me and you don't have anyone, do you want to hang out, aru? I mean in a friendly manner, aru. I don't think I can handle any more relationships in the world, aru."

"No, I have to take care of Lili tonight," the Swiss man replied.

"Um… Iceland asked me if I wanted to play. So I want told him yes if you don't mind," Liechtenstein looked at her brother. She grabbed Iceland's hand and ran off to play.

"I hate Lovino for this," Switzerland sighed. "I think I can go for a drink too."

"I know how it feels too," China grabbed Vash around the shoulder.

* * *

AN continued: So there you have it. Before I get review saying once someone hurts their spinal cord they can never get movement or feeling back, well that true but not in this case. Remember when Dr. Carmen said it was a graze? He just lost feeling for about few weeks. It call post spinal injury my friends. MB cousin got it when was hit by a drunk driver. So I'm putting this story on hold for a bit, no more than a week. I have lost scenes to write and a one shot to finish for my awesome beta. Plus I wanted to draw some of the scene in the story and post them once I get a DA account. If you want to know about anything about the story, ask for a one shots, or just want to talk hit me up with a review or pm. Oh I'm happy to say that I almost have fifty reviews; It's funny I was only trying for ten at most but this sure beat the hell out of my goal. Thank you all for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Yeah I know I have update in a very long time. I have something called "life" get in the way, but for once it was in a good way. My sister flew out Monday to see me! She's getting so big! Aw… I only have five more months till I'm an aunt! Then I get him or her. My sister won't tell me the gender yet; she loves to get under my skin sometimes. So this chapter is going to be very short compared to the other kay.

* * *

Spain carried his little Lovi into his house.

"It's nice to be home…" Romano yawned as he curled up into Spain's chest, causing the older male to laugh lightly. "Chigi, just because I said I love you doesn't mean you can treat me differently, ya tomato bastard."

Spain chuckled a bit more, "Oh course." He placed his little tomato on the sofa. "I bet you're hungry. I'll go make something to eat."

Romano grabbed his pant leg, "Don't go…" his face started to turn red, "not yet."

"My little Lovi looks as red as a tomato," Spain sang as he sat on the couch while pulling off his and Romano's shoes. "Sweet and cute just like the red fruit," He lay next to his love bringing his strong arms around the other's slimmer waist. "All I need is my little Lovi, who's better than any tomato." He brushes his hand over the heated cheeks, "Mi amor."

"You just made that up right now, didn't you?" Romano pinched Spain's nose in a playful way.

"No I've been singing that to you for years," Spain started to tell him about the first night he sang Romano his little song.

*flashback*

"I hate you so much," a young Romano was hitting a teenage Spain. This happens to take place a month after Spain's and Turkey's war ended. "I hate you, I hate you!"

Spain took every hit. He started to grunt as his skin started to bruise. Every time Romano would yell or curse, Spain would try and fight back, but not today. Still tired from the war and his boss yelling at him, he didn't want to put up a fight. Maybe not saying anything would stop the boy's tantrum. Romano just kept hitting his keeper. He let it all out. After all the yelling and screaming, Romano collapsed to the floor. His face was buried into the rug. Letting out a sigh, Spain spoke, "Why do you hate me?" The little boy didn't answer. "Lovino, I not going to ask again." Romano answers, but not in a way Antonio expected. The little boy was crying. Spain Quickly cuddles the boy into his arms. "There is no need to be crying, why don't you tell me what is wrong?" Romano sniffled and cried some more, but he still didn't answer his boss. Thinking quickly he pulled out a tomato out of his coat, Romano quickly grabbed it from Spain's hands. He eagerly ate the fruit. Antonio rubbed Lovino's hair. "See, no need to cry." Romano started to turn red as his hair was being touched.

"Stop that," The little charge gave Spain a death glare. Spain wasn't paying attention to the boy. He continues his assault on Lovino's hair. After his curl was touched, Romano head butted Spain in the gut. "You pervert!" He ran out of the room faster than ever before.

"Lovino," Spain coughed out, "what am I going to do with you." After a good minute of trying to catch his breath Spain, began to look for his charge. After walking for a half an hour and looking ever where in the house he found Romano in his master bedroom sleeping. "You're so cute when you sleep, Lovino." Seeing that it was about siesta time, Spain decided to take a nap with his charge. He pulled Romano into his chest, the boy started to blush a deep red but did not wake. His hair curl shaped into a little heart. Spain smiled as sang a song "My little Lovi looks as red as a tomato, Sweet and cute just like the red fruit; All I need is my little Lovi who's better than any tomato…" Antonio shortly fell asleep.

*End*

"After that day I always sang that song to you, but you were always asleep." Spain could hear Romano snoring, "Yeah you were always cute when you sleep." My little Lovi is not so little any more, you're all grown up. Spain pet his hair like he always did, it's funny how time changes you. Romano continued to sleep_._

_How long ago did you steal my heart away?_

Spain pulled Romano closer to his body.

_Was it before or after the war?_

Lovino let out a sigh.

_What does it matter now? I have you now, and I'm never going to let go._

Time break

"Antonio, you're drooling on me!" Romano punched Spain in the chest, "Get up!"

Spain opened his eyes to an angry Italian. "Lovi! I was having a great dream, you and me were eating tomatoes under our favorite tree," He rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

"No you don't," Romano pushed him off the couch. "Go make me something to eat."

"Lovi, why do you have to be so mean to me?" Spain moved his face two inches away from Romano's.

"Because you are an idiot, now go make me something to eat," Romano moved Spain's hair out of his face.

He quickly grabbed a kiss, "What do you want to eat?"

"Why don't you make me some pizza?" Spain started to walk off to the kitchen, "Bring some Tomatoes back to snack on."

_That's why I love you, you'll never change no matter what happens to you. _

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, get your ass back over here when you're done. You make a nice pillow to sleep on."

"Aw… you're too cute Lovi," Spain smiled as Romano threw a pillow at him.

"I said I'm hungry damn it!"

* * *

AN continue: That's it for now. Like I said before I'm so sorry that it's so short. I'll make in up in the next chapter, which I am almost done with. The next one is going to have a very upset Romano; he has to learn how to walk about. So he's not too happy, but on a good note he one hot Spaniard helping him out.

Oh one more thing I just found the magical thing on my home page that says how many people read my story. I have over 8,000 hits and over 4,000 visitors! Forget the review for motivation I have wonderful people around the world reading my work. I'll try my hardest to keep updating at least one a month, but don't get your hopes up to much. I'm in college to become a doctor so I get lost of homework. Plus it doesn't help that I am a very lazy Italian girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yeah sorry about only giving you all a teaser, I used wanted to show you that I wasn't planning to end the story so soon. I think it's about 20+ chapters long. *scratches back of head* I need to finish a story that is longer than a one shot. Yet again this is another fluff chapter or is it? You tell me. Yeah Romano still can't walk, but he can move his legs a little. **

* * *

Romano and Spain where sitting in one of the waiting rooms in the hospital. Today was another painful day of younger nation's treatment. Since it was Spain first time, he asked more questions than a little kid who wanted to know where babies come from. "What do you usually do here?"

"I lay on a cold table with only a hospital gown while they shock my back," Romano moved his foot a little.

"Sounds like it hurts," Romano glared at him. "I take that as a yes. Do they do anything that doesn't hurt you?"

"No, but at least I know all that pain did me some good." He moved his foot more, "I called Doctor Carmen; she said we're doing a new treatment today." He pulled out his and Spain's swim trunks. "She wanted me to bring these. I wonder what it's for."

"What are they for?"

"Did you just not hear what I just said?" He was starting to get sick of Spain's nonstop questions.

"Sorry Lovi, I just want to know what I've been missing for the past few weeks."

"Just me in pain, that's all," Romano punched Spain. "Now stop asking so many damn questions."

The doctor walked up to the two fighting countries. "Oh it's nice to see you again, Antonio. I was worried that you left, Lovino."

"You're still Little Lovi's doctor?" Spain smiled at Dr. Carmen.

"I've been his doctor for many years now. He was my first patient, I know everything about him. Isn't that right, Lovino? It's sad that he's hundreds of years older than me and I'm the one who looks older. That what happens when you care for counties, I guess."

He just grumbles, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sorry, I just love to talk, you know that," Romano rolled his eyes. "I'm happy to hear that the treatment has been working." She looked at his tapping foot. "Why don't we start your new treatment? Follow me please."

"What are we going to be doing today?" Romano asked his doctor.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." His doctor was really starting to get under his skin.

"You know I don't like surprises, Dr. Carmen."

"Lovi, don't be so mean," Spain tapped Romano on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his head while he slapped Spain on the arm.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to your doctor."

"No, he told me this for many years," Dr. Carmen said. "What you're doing has something to do with water. Change in here and walk, um roll…"

"I know you're just trying to be nice, but stop treating me like a kid. Damn it, you just said I'm hundreds of years older than you!"

She scratched her head. "I don't care; just go through those two doors when you're done. Antonio, can you change into trucks too please?" She walked past the two white doors. "Oh, don't take too long, I'll know what you two are up to then. Lovino told me of all the dirty things he thinks of you."

Romano turned redder than any tomato in the world, "You told me you wouldn't tell him!"

"Oh sorry it slipped my mind," the doctor lightly laughed it off.

"So…what do you tell her about me?" Spain grinned widen as time passed.

"Ask again, and you will be the one in the wheelchair." Romano threatens, "Now help me out here. I can't change on my own."

"Are you sure?" Spain started to blush this time. "I could ask a nurse or Dr. Carmen…"

Seeing the proud Spain blush made Romano start to laugh, "Now I know why you think my blush is so cute. Oh my god, your face is too funny." Then it hit him like a rock, "What's the matter, Antonio? You're afraid to see me naked? You used to see me all the time when we were younger." He could see that he was hitting a nerve.

"Th… that was… was a dif… different time. I did… didn't like … you in…. that…way." Spain started stuttered. "I'll go get that nurse," Romano grabbed his hand.

"You'd rather have some hot sexy nurse look at everything, or if you want I can ask Vash? He helped me change all the time." Romano was sure getting a kick out of this. "He didn't say anything about it when he took a bath with me."

"WHAT! How dare he touch my Lovi! Oh he's going to die!"

Romano had his fun, so he decided to end the sick joke. "He never did any of those things. He just helped me with getting dress, only after when I had my boxers on."

"You're an ass," Spain gave Romano a quick peck on lips.

"Now, Antonio that's no way to talk," Romano teased.

"I learned it from a fowl mouthed tomato."

"Don't call me that."

"Come on let's get this over with," quickly as he could, Spain changed Romano while keeping his eyes closed the whole time. The country of passion tried his best not to touch certain parts. His little Tomato just kept laughing the whole time. "There, all done," He opened his eyes.

"Now it's your turn," Romano smirked.

"Turn around," Spain turned redder than before.

"No, I don't mind seeing people naked. After all, haven't you seen my country's art?"

"Yeah, but that's for art purposes, now turn around."

"I thought you were the country of passion?"

That didn't sit too well with Spain. _I'll show you. _He quickly changed in front of Romano. Romano was smirking the whole time. "Happy? Lets go," He picked up Romano and continued walk into the other room.

"You have a nice ass," Romano smiled.

_Oh dear God, help me I can't play dumb any more._

"Let's get this over with." Spain mumbled.

"You two didn't dirty my room did you?" Dr. Carmen gave them a wink.

"No, he's too shy to do anything of the sort," Romano laughed.

"I thought you said he was the country of passion?" The doctor was taking Romano side, "What a pity that the country is too shy. The Human body is one of the most beautiful things in the world."

Using all the dignity he had left, Spain spoke, "Can we get this over with?"

"Ok, Antonio you take Romano into the shallow end of the pool. I'll instruct you from over here." She sat in a chair, while the two went into the warm water. "Antonio, help Romano onto his feet."

"Doc, how does this treatment work?" Romano asked as he stood on his feet.

"Since Gravity doesn't have a strong effect in the water you can relearn how to walk in the pool. Ok you can let Lovino stand on his own," She yelled to Spain from her chair.

_I'm doing it! _Romano thought, "It feels good to stand again."

"Look at you!" Spain smiled, completing forgetting what happened earlier in the other room.

"Now try to take one step without Antonio's help, if you fall he'll catch you."

Taking a deep breath, Romano took a small step. "That's it, now another." He did it again, but this time he fell.

"Agh!"

"Don't worry, I got you," Spain caught the unbalanced country.

"Try it again!" The Doctor giggled, "But this time, Spain, try kissing him when he falls. Like I told you on the phone this morning"

"You crazy doctor, and you knew the whole time!" Romano yelled at Dr. Carmen and Spain.

"Now who looks cute when they blush!"

"Shut up, you Tomato bastard," His yelling was stopped with a quick kiss.

"Come on, I'll give you another one every time you take a step without falling." He pulled Romano ear to his lips, "or I can give you something better." He grabbed Romano's butt.

"You were just playing the whole time, you ass!" Spain pulled him into a kiss.

"I wanted to give you a little motivation."

"You better keep your word."

**Time skip**

"That was really fun today, don't you think, Lovi?" Spain dried off his hair. Romano was sitting in his chair drying off his legs.

"Yeah it beats the whole shock treatment any day," He finished drying off.

"Let's get you changed," Spain was more than willing to do it this time since his love knew of his joke.

"I can do it on my own you pervert!" Romano started to get flustered.

"Lovi, like you said I have seen you when you were little. Plus I still owe you your treat." Spain started to trace his fingers on Romano's chest. Before anything could happen both counties were interrupted by his younger brother running into the room.

"Fratello," Italy was out of breath.

"What is it?" _Why did you have to come now? _Romano thought.

"Turkey just declared war on us!" Italy cried out, showing the two the letter.

* * *

**AN continue: Yeah I know cliffy. I'll have the other chapter done. I'm just waiting to get it back from my beta. R&R please. I want to know if it was ok to make Spain play dumb with Lovi; Chubbylover like the idea so I put it in the chapter, but I might not do it again.**

**Oh I just got a DA page. I'll start putting up fan art soon. Oh anyone who is/want to draw things from my story, go right ahead. I'm putting a contest out. If fan art of this story. Whoever wins gets a story done by me. Any paring, any rating, but it has to do with Hetalia. The rules on DA page and my Fanfic home page. Oh my DA link is also on my fanfic homepage.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a long time, so I'm not going to talk much. So on with the story then.

After what Italy told his older brother about how their country was going to be at war, the tomato-loving Italian went back to his lonely state of mind. Other than his chest moving from every breath he took, Romano looked dead to the world. Italy knew that this happened once before when they were little. It was right after they heard that their grandfather had left the world. Italy tried everything to bring his brother out of his mind. Even with the help of Spain they couldn't get Romano out of his state of utter shock.

"Spain, we have to do something! He can't stay like this," Italy cried. "I just want Lovino to go back to his old self. Why must he be the one to suffer all the TIME! WHY IS IT ONLY HIM!" Italy screamed like he never screamed before. "HE IS THE NICEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Spain pulled Italy into a hug to calm him down, "Don't worry. I'll think of something. Nothing is going to happen to you or Lovi." He turned back to the Italian and gave him a kiss. "Lovi, I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise with my life that no harm will come to you." Spain reassured him that nothing was going to happen, but Romano refused to come out of his shell. Seeing that none of his pleads were going to get his little Lovi out of his brain, Spain thought it was best to take his once fiery Italian home. "I think I should take him home."

Italy gave his brother a kiss on the head, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok, fratello."

He looked back towards the Spaniard. "Antonio, do you think fratello is going to be alright?"

"I think he just needs some time Feli. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you," Italy left the room with some tears in his eyes, but he knew if anyone was going to help his brother it would be Spain.

"Lovi, we're going home." Spain just sighed as he got no response from Romano.

_Please come back to me, Lovi._

On the ride home it was quite. Both men did not say a word to each other. Spain tried to start a conversation, but Romano just had the same stare on his face; a face of nothing but emptiness. As soon as they got home, Spain asked Romano if he wanted anything. "Do you want something to eat?" With no answer, Lovino locked himself in his room. Spain knocked on the door, "Please Lovi snap out of it! My heart is breaking seeing you like this. Lovi, please!"

Spain didn't get an answer but a strange smell. He remembered that smell, it was the stench that stained his clothes red the night Romano was shot. Just like the days of his youth, Spain's Conquistador strength returned by him kicking down the door. The Spaniard was taken back at the sight before him. His little Lovi was using the knife he gave him to cut his arms to shreds. "LOVI, STOP IT!"

Romano quickly snapped back into reality to see what he was doing. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to stop the pain!" He was waiting to hear the yell like what his brother did years before, but it never came.

Spain tore some of his undershirt to stop the bleeding, "I know you're hurting, but this not the way. I gave you that as gift to protect you, not to harm yourself." Spain knows Romano more than anyone, so yelling at him wouldn't get them anywhere.

"What if the person who harms me the most is myself?" Romano just looked at the floor.

"Lovi, why would you think such a thing?" Spain tied the home-made bandaid. "There...all better."

"Because it's true, everything I do only brings harm to the ones I care most about."

"Nonsense, name three times that have happened." Romano didn't say anything that would prove his point. "See! There is no need for this anymore," He pointed to the bandaged arms. "No more, please."

"When you wanted to trade me for Feli…" Romano whispered. "That's one. I tore up your house and hit you because of it."

Spain let out a sigh, "You wouldn't have if I wasn't so selfish. It was my fault, not yours."

"How about the time all the times you and France fought over me? You came home wounded every time. It wasn't just France but everyone else in the world."

"I was more than happy to protect you from him or anyone for that matter. Plus, he had to be taught not to touch my little Lovi."

A smile crept on Romano's face, but it soon changed on this last thought, "What about your boss? She used to yell and beat you because of me."

"We can't control what they want. We're our own beings, not their slaves. Like I told her before, you are everything, I will do anything to protect you from anyone." The room became quiet for a long time. "Please Lovi, stop this… I don't want to lose you."

"I tried and tried, but the pain makes me feel better about myself. Pain makes me know that I'm still alive."

Spain knew if he didn't stop this he wasn't going to get his Romano back. He wanted his bad mouth moody tomato loving Italian back.

_I only have one shot at this. They don't call me the country of passion for nothing. _Spain places his forehead against Romano's.

"I want to the only thing that makes you feel alive, just like you make me feel."

"Antonio…" Romano let out a deep sigh as he was pushed down on the bed.

"Please let me show you how much you mean to me," Spain pulled him into a heated kiss. When they broke apart only one thing came from his lips. "Mi Corazón."

That did it for Romano, and he pulled Spain into another kiss Which lead to the removal of their shirts and….

**Intermission **(sucks doesn't it, plus this is teen rated. It's just implied, ok. If you want it, wait till the lost chapters come out when this story is done.)

Spain woke up around midnight.

I_t must have been just a dream. But what a wonderful dream that was._

Spain was about to go back to bed when something snuggled closer to him. It became clear that it was no dream. Romano's naked form was snuggling closer to his body for warmth. The little Italian's face was like one of an angel, or at least in Spain's eyes. There were no worries plastered on his face, no pain, just the peace of him sleeping. Nothing would have looked more beautiful to Spain, but he knew the pain of the world would come back to haunt his love.

_Never again will I let you be harmed._ _No one is going to lay a finger on you, not while I'm around._

Spain smiled at the thought that came to mind. He was going to make Turkey pay for hurting his Lovi.

AN continue: Wow evil Spain at the end. This would have been longer but that would have led to me updating way later than this and it was not about the lemon you pervs. It after the evil thoughts of Spain, so yeah, I left you on a little cliffy sorry about that.

I hope that I can get back updating this story at least once every other week again. Finials are almost done, I'm out of my casts (but still have to wear a brace), and I court is over next week. Plus I have winter break starting next Friday. Any ways till next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Sorry for the Spain and Romano tease I promise I will have the entire "lost chapters" up as soon as this story is done. Also I want to thank you guys on helping me finish this chapter. I kinda lost my muse there, but now it's back and ready to go. I love all your ideas, but I can't pick all of them. Thanks again and now on with the story.

* * *

Spain woke up from an awful nightmare. Quickly Spain checked over Romano.

_He's okay. It was just a dream, an evil dream. _

Spain's nightmare was once again Romano being in pain. Turkey was victorious of the battle against both Italy's. All Antonio could do was watch his Lovi get beaten to a bloody mess. Germany was there to help Italy after the battle, but he wasn't there for Romano. Spain could remember the words from his dream. "Why didn't you help me fight? I thought you loved me!" Turkey took Romano away and he was never seen again.

_No way in hell you're going to take my Lovi away from me!_

The Spaniard kissed his Roma before he got dressed for the day to come. Going to the back of his closet, Spain pulled out his old wartime outfit. "Never thought I would see the day I wore this again, but it's for Lovi well-being." The Spaniard looked at Romano's sleeping form once more. "I'm so sorry Lovi that I won't be here when you wake up. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

With his last word, Spain left the sleeping country in sweet dreams. After making a pit stop in a work room, Spain went to Turkey's home. Spain quickly broke down Turkey's front door.

"Show yourself!"

"Now look at what you have done. That wasn't very nice." Turkey whispered behind Spain. On instinct, Spain pinned Turkey to the wall with his favorite weapon of choice, Turkey's blade inches away from Spain's neck. "You'll go down with me if you don't think."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"Neither do I, but let's have a little fun shall we? Don't you remember you used to have fun seeing other's blood when you were younger?"

"What do you mean used to? I still think its fun when it's the blood of an enemy."

"Antonio, why don't we take this somewhere else. Rome sounds good to me."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"I do find being sweet and happy all the time sickening. Mostly when other's know how dark you can truly be. You don't want little Lovi to find out, do you?" Spain lowered his ax. "That's a good boy now. I'll meet you in Rome when the sunrises." Turkey left to his bedroom, "Sweet dreams, Antonio."

Spain smiled evilly, "See you in a two hours. I'll be looking forward to killing you in battle."

"As do I."

Romano woke up a few hours later with no warmth wrapped around his body. "He better be making me something to eat."

Trying his best not to hurt his poor back, Romano got out of bed. Romano started to get a very bad vibe as he got ready. "Hey, Antonio, I need some help!" No one answered. "Tomato Bastard, I need some help getting in my chair. After what you did to me last night that's the least you can do." Still Romano got no answer. "That fucker just left. Wait 'til he gets home, I'm going to kick his ass."

After struggling to get in to his wheelchair, Romano went to get something to eat. On the counter top, Spain left a bucket of tomatoes and a small note

_Good morning, Lovi. Sorry that I'm not home. My boss wanted me to do some paper work. Then I have do earns after work today. I'll call you as soon as I'm done. I hope the tomatoes make up for me leaving you alone today. Your love, Antonio. _

_P.S. Please don't be mad at me._

"You jackass, how can you just leave me alone!" Romano groaned as he bit into a juicy tomato. It was just to his liking. "These are pretty damn good, but it still doesn't make up for the fact you left me after our first time, jackass." Before he could finish his tomato, the house phone rang. "That better be you, bastard. Hello?"

"Thank goodness you're home," Italy was on the other line talking faster than ever before. "Ludwig and I were home snuggling, and I turned on the TV. It's all over the news. I thought you there, but you're now and now Antonio is in it. Oh brother, I'm so scared."

"Damn it, Feli. Shut up. I can't hear a word you said!"

"Sorry, I just thought you were in Rome with Antonio."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't he tell you that he was going to fight Sadiq by himself? It was on the APH news." _(**AN:** Only countries can watch that channel, other than their governments and bosses. Why? Because it could cause too much panic of the world and with the countries.)_

"HE DID WHAT! _Bastardo, quel figlio di puttana. Ciò che fino a lui ottiene casa_!"

"Lovino, stop! You're hurting my ears!"

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"

"Lovino, you're scarring me," Italy cried.

"YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 20, THAT SOMETHING TO BE SCARED ABOUT!" Romano quickly turned on the news. His brother was right. Countries were gathered in Rome to see the fight between Spain and Turkey. "Oh, Antonio. What were you thinking?"

* * *

**AN:** So that was it for this chapter. I know it short, but all I can but in here. Now the fun part is up next, a race against time.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok I know this is way over due. But Like I said I have two wonder full little boys I have to take of while my sister and brother-in-law is away at work. Also I just came back from Italy from one of my mom half sisters wedding. I must say I love that country. It's full of life, art, and PIZZA! I spent one whole month there and fell in love with it. So my Great aunt is making sure that for the rest of my life I get to see her. So ever break that more than a month long I get to see her. So Chirstmas I'm going again. Oh that reminds me. I was going to make this chapter a bit longer but I had to cut it in two. After seeing Rome I need to fix up what I was going to put down in paper. See the were Spain and Turkey are fighting in real life made we want to add so much more to it. **

* * *

Spain took in a big breath as he readied himself for what he believed what was the best for his little tomato. He just spent the last hour sharping his deadly blade. Making sure that the blade had a deadly edge, Spain shattered a nearby wooden column.

"Blood will be shed today from el ángulo de la muerte." Smiling evilly at his handy work, not knowing that a quite country was watching Spain's every move. Egypt gasped from the raw anger that was in the once so happy go lucky country. After hearing the gasp from Egypt, Spain pinned Gupta against the wall. "What do we have a here ? A little spy, or did Sadiq send you to give me a warning?"

"Neither. I came here on my own free will. I wanted to ask you to please stop this. I've known Turkey longer than you and I know something is wrong with him. I beg you not to go into the ring today."

"So you want me to give up my little Romaito just like that then? You're no spy. You're just a little rat who found his way into the cat's mouth." Spain smiled as he pulled out a knife from his arm's sleeve. "You're going to wish that you never stepped foot into this room, little rat." Right before Spain could blink, something hit his head.

"What do think you're doing, mate?" Australia was right at the door way holding his trusty boomerang. Spain quickly let go of the smaller nation. "If I were you I wouldn't try that again. I know you have it out for Sadiq, but that doesn't mean that you can take it out on his best mates. We didn't do anything to anger you."

Spain just smirked, "For now."

"Come on Gupta lets go get our seats." Australia lead Egypt away to the arena. "Oh, one more thing, Antonio, Gupta here was only asking you to save our dear friend's life. He hasn't been acting like himself and it's worrying us, but as I can tell you're just the same a heartless monster as he is. Are you doing this for yourself or Romano?"

Spain gripped his ax as the two countries left him alone with his thoughts.

**_I told you that the other countries think of you as nothing more than a laughing stock. Just let me out and I'll show them what made you the most feared country in the new world. I can feel your thirst for blood. _**

_But if I let you out you'll only want Romano the country, not Lovi, the one I love. _

**_But with me you will win both and maybe more. Come on, you can't hide me in here forever, because I am half of your whole._**

Italy drove up to his brother and Spain's house. He could see his brother waiting for him on the front porch looking more angry than normal. "I'm sorry, that it took me so long. Ludwig took my car keys away and all I could find was the BW keys. I know you don't like German made things but I thought…"

"Shut the fuck up and just get me in the damn car! I don't care about this piece of shit car, just get me to Antonio now!"

France and Prussia made their way to Spain's room. "Hey Antonio, I thought you would want a quick drink before your big match, and we want to wish you luck." As soon as Prussia opened the door, Spain quickly slapped the drinks out of his hands.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?" Spain's eyes were colder than Russia's. "I'm sick of people thinking that I'm some kind of joke!"

"No one thinks of you as a joke, Antonio," France half smiled. He saw Spain like this before and never wanted to deal with it again; as for Prussia he never got it though his thick sulk.

"We're the bad touch, everyone thinks of us as dumbasses. You need to chill. This battle is to just to teach Turkey to back off your Romano."

Spain Grabbed Prussia by the neck, "Are you saying that I'm doing this for land rather than Lovi? You think that I don't care about my Lovi? You're just like Bruce!"

"Antonio," France tried his best to pry him off Prussia. "It was just a bad choice of words! Please let him go!" But Spain pinned him down with his foot.

"If that's what everyone thinks of me then so be it! This blood thirsty country has had enough of being the laughing stock of the world. If the world thinks I'm doing this for Romano then so be it! If anyone steps in my way they're as good as dead. That counts for you two." Spain threw Prussia across the room while he kicked France the other way. "Now if you need me, I'll be killing off someone who's been a thorn in my side for far too long." Spain left.

"What the hell got into him?" Prussia grabbed his now bruised neck. "Damn that hurt."

"Oh Antonio, have you forgotten what you're really fighting for?" France grabbed his side, "We must find some help. If Spain wins we're all doomed."

"Damn these German cars," Romano groaned in pain. "Can't they go faster?"

"I don't want to ruin Ludwig's car." Seeing no other way to make the northern half to go faster, Romano slammed his fist on his brother's knee, causing him to speed up.

"I swear if you slow down again I'll hit you, but this time harder!"


End file.
